no title just yet
by StormDracona
Summary: Bonnie is hit by a drunk driver, or is there something more to this then first percieved?
1. Finding out

Hello again world of fiction! XD I live!! Yes you can all run and hide now. Anyways heres a new story! But first..

I own plot and homade characters, I do NOT own KR in anyways shape or form. I'm looking for idea's to write about so ya'll feel free to email me (or just to talk). I fixed my email problem so whoever wanted to email me..hint,hint Can n.n

To the fic!

* * *

Michael sighed as he sat up in bed. His eyes were tired and stressed. His hair was a morning disaster. Sighing he looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand 5:04. Drat, what was he doing at the 'Oh My God' time of the morning? For some reason Michael had a bad feeling that something today was going to go seriously wrong...  
  
--  
Michael finally walked down the stairs to the exquisitely decorated dining room at 6:00. Having had a nice long shower to relax, he was trying to ignore the bad feeling he had been having since he woke up. A familiar face sat at the table with a cup of tea and the morning paper, who looked up in surprise at his arrival.  
  
"Michael! My boy, what in the world are you doing up? Normally you'd sleep till at least 8:30." Devon exclaimed staring at Michael as he strode in. His damp, curly hair slightly mussed up. He was just wearing the tight jeans and blue polo shirt with no jacket at the moment. While Devon, of course, looked like he could go to a meeting with the Board.  
  
"Can't I just have a feeling today's going to go very wrong." Michael sighed, he'd never admit it, but he hated his gut feelings like everyone else, despite how many times it's saved his sorry behind.  
  
"Oh? How is that? Knowing your 'feelings' this could be very bad indeed." Devon pondered thoughtfully knowing from experience that Michaels 'feelings' were almost never wrong.  
  
"I don't know, it's a sense of foreboding like I should have been somewhere...How come you're here alone? Usually Bon's here to have breakfast with you." Michael wondered curious as to wear the brunette tech. was when he noticed she wasn't present.  
  
"Last night she went to her apartment to get a few things. She hasn't gotten back as of yet." Devon replied.  
  
"Okay...Hey um, want some company? I have a feeling Kitt's in recharge still." Michael asked nervously, he wasn't in the mood to be alone and he didn't want to wake Kitt up because he was jittery.  
  
"Of course have a seat." Devon smiled, motioning towards a chair next to him. Michael smiled back as he sat on Devon's right, wondering what to say.  
  
"I have a feeling you might be hungry. I'll call Dominic to get you one of those omelets you like."  
  
"As long as I get some of those delicious, bacons strips I am content" Michael joked causing Devon to smile.  
  
"I think we can arrange something." Devon smiled when one of the maids suddenly ran in, a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Mr. Miles! On the phone, it's Metro Hospital! Something about Miss Barstow!" The maid babbled nervously. Immediately Devon shot to his feet as Michael's jaw dropped. Taking the phone from her hand he nodded that she was dismissed, she nodded back as she walked out of the dining room.  
  
"Yes...Alright, how is she?......Okay, thank you I'll be over as soon as possible, thank you." Devon sighed hanging up.  
  
"...Devon?"  
  
"Bonnie was involved in a hit and run accident. It seems a drunk driver ran her down while she was crossing the street." Devon replied quietly. He suddenly looked a lot older to Michael.  
  
"How bad?" Michael whispered fearful, seeing his friend's distress.  
  
"They said it'd be best to have us in person, confidentiality reasons. They'd prefer us to talk to the doctor."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get Kitt" Michael leapt to his feet immediately. Devon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as Michael ran off to get his partner, breakfast forgotten. Oh what a day today was going to be...


	2. Getting there

Chapter 2. I no own KR

* * *

Michael ran into the garage as fast as he could causing Kitt to snap his scanners online to scan for possible threats. Immediately Kitt realized it was Michael and relaxed, that is until he scanned Michael's vitals.  
  
"Michael! Your blood pressures through the roof! What's wrong?" Kitt exclaimed slightly panicked, especially by the look on Michael's face. The bright blue eyes that were always so bright looked fearful.  
  
"I'll explain on the way, we need to get to Metro Hospital." Michael quickly responded to his worried query.  
  
"Oh dear," Kitt whispered. His driver's side door snapped open quickly, as Michael practically leapt behind the wheel. Kitt's powerful engine fired up and catched right as they burned rubber to the front of the mansion right as Devon walked out. Michael hit the brakes and the passenger door opened for Devon automatically. They left the grounds with rubber marks on the tiles behind them. As they shot down the road toward their destination Kitt finally broke the thick silence.  
  
"Michael? Why are we headed to Metro Hospital?" Kitt hesitantly asked, sensing the stress radiating off of the two men.  
  
"Bonnie was in an accident, pal. They called us while you were in recharge." Michael sighed tiredly, he had a feeling it was bad.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kitt asked worried.  
  
"We're not sure. They said for us to come talk to the doctor, so that's what we're doing." Michael replied honestly trying to hide his growing worry.  
  
"I hope she's okay..." Kitt softly said, his concern for Bonnie evident in his tone.  
  
"Me too, pal. Me too." Michael replied softly, his eyes staring straight ahead at the road in front of them as they all fell into a depressed silence.  
  
--  
Metro Hospital  
--  
  
"Hello I'm Devon Miles this is Michael Knight. We are here regarding Ms. Bonnie Barstow." Devon told the nurse at the desk, she nodded as she typed her query into the computer.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Miles. The doctor will come speak to you shortly, then you can see Ms. Barstow."  
  
"Alright thank you, miss." Devon politely thanked the nurse as he dragged Michael to one set of chairs.  
  
Out of nowhere a little blond haired, blue eyed girl walked up to Michael. Bruises showered her little body as little tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Is it okay if I sit here, sir?" The girl politely asked. She looked no older than eleven.  
  
"Of course, have a seat. Are you okay?" Michael answered looking at the girl concerned. The little girl hung her head sadly.  
  
"My mom and dad are in surgery. We were in a car accident... I have to wait out here."  
  
"Were you treated?"  
  
"Yeah, just bruising they said, but they wanted me to wait out here...Alone." She sniffed.  
  
"Well, what's your name?" Michael asked the girl.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Jackie." Jackie looked down sheepishly causing her shoulder length blond hair to fall into her face.  
  
"That's alright my name's Michael." Michael smiled. Just then a doctor walked in and towards them.  
  
"Mr. Miles? Mr. Knight?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes?" Devon answered, both men looking expectantly at the  
doctor.  
  
"I'm going to take you into a private room to talk about your friend." Nodding, the two men stood up to follow the doctor.  
  
Jackie looked up at them sadly knowing she was going to be alone again. Michael stopped, and then an idea struck him. Kneeling down in front of Jackie he asked her.  
  
"I have a friend who is probably lonely outside. And I have a feeling you don't want to be alone, so would you like to stay with him?"  
  
"Would he mind?"  
  
"Of course not! Kitt?" Michael raised his comlink to his mouth.  
  
"Yes, Michael?" Kitt replied curious.  
  
"Can you come up to the front and pick up a friend of mine? She needs some TLC."  
  
"Alright." Kitt responded as Michael nodded, taking Jackie's hand.  
  
"Be back in a flash." Michael said to Devon as he walked Jackie out front to Kitt.  
  
--  
  
"Jackie, this is my friend Kitt." Michael indicated the TA.  
  
"Hi." Jackie greeted shyly and slightly confused.  
  
"Hello, Jackie." Kitt greeted softly. He quickly scanned the girl, fatigue was obvious and by the look of things, she really needed some comfort. Jackie was shyly looking at him.  
  
"Would you like to watch some movies with me?" Kitt asked warmly. Jackie eyes lit up.  
  
"Sure!" Kitt chuckled softly in response as he opened his passenger door for her.  
  
"Alright, honey I gotta go." Michael apologized looking down at the girl. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Okay...Bye Michael." Jackie quickly hugged him then trotted over to Kitt and got in his cabin. Michael smiled, shaking his head as he walked back into the Hospital. Kitt closed the door and found a vacant spot near the front doors. Michael thanked his partner quietly, before quickly striding over to where the two men stood waiting for his arrival.  
  
"Okay let's go." Nodding the three men walked into a private room so Michael and Devon hear about Bonnie's condition. 


	3. Learning truthfullness is hard to find

I nu own KR though I wish I did. Plot tis MY idea though n.n

* * *

Walking into the room Michael was uneasy. The smell of disinfectant stung his nose as he looked at the light panel for x-rays. It wasn't lit but there were x-rays placed there for viewing. He noted Bonnie's file on the medical counter with some other papers, those papers he didn't like.

"Please have a seat. My name's Dr. Watson." The doctor motioned towards two chairs in the room as he sat on the doctor's stool. Devon sat down first, his face was blank but Michael knew from knowing him so long that inside Devon was just as worried as he was. Sitting down stiffly he looked at the doctor expectantly.

The doctor nodded when he was sure they were paying close attention and turned on the light panel. Michael jerked; he'd seen his own x-rays and knew it was bad.

"Ms. Barstow suffered severe chest trauma. As you can see several ribs are broken and some are bruised. Thankfully she jumped in time when she saw the danger she was in. So she didn't suffer major internal injuries. Though from what we can tell her spinal cord is pinched. If she wakes up we can tell better if it's permanent or not.. " The doctor pointed to each in turn. Then he switched film sheets-- it was a shot of Bonnie's skull.

"Ms. Barstow suffered a nasty concussion as you can probably guess. Currently she's comatose and is in CCU under observation." Dr. Watson sighed pointing to a spot on the film.

"What are her chances?" Devon asked. his voice controlled as he eyed the picture.

"Unknown as of yet but if she slips into sleep I believe she'll be fine," the doctor offered, obviously trying not to get thier hopes up.

"Do you know if the police found the driver?" Michael wondered because in their line of work this could be no accident.

"No, they are still searching as of now," Dr. Watson answered politely looking at Michael. Devon looked thoughtful.

"Is it possible the police could dispatch some officers for Ms. Barstow as guard? Protection in case this wasn't just an everyday hit and run." Devon quieried. Dr. Watson looked thoughful a moment then sighed.

"You'll have to ask the precinct that Mr. Miles. All I know is as long as they don't get in the way its fine." Michael nodded at Devon and stood. He walked out with a quick, thankful nod. Devon sighed as he continued to speak with the doctor.

----

Michael walked out not feeling much better, especially when Bonnie still wasn't stable enough for visitors. Devon sat in the waiting room for updates as Michael went to the local precinct. As he neared his partner he smiled slightly at what he saw through Kitt's passenger window. Jackie was giggling and smiling at something and he had an idea that Kitt was the source. Stopping next to the door, he knocked and the window rolled down.

"Michael! Hi."Jackie giggled as Kitt greeted him as well.

"Hiya sweetheart. I've gotta go do some stuff, so you gotta go in the waiting room again," Michael said gently. Jackie nodded in response, looking a little sad.

"Okay." She smiled at Kitt's voice box.

"Bye, Kitt," She giggled kissing his voice box quickly then opening the passenger door and slipping out. Then she jogged through the hospital doors and into the waiting room.

"She's a sweet girl," Kitt mused qiuetly.

"Yeah she is," Michael agreed gently closing Kitt's passenger door.

"Michael where are we going?" Kitt wondered as his driver walked around his front to his driver's door.

"To the local precinct," Michael answered as he opened the door and bent his tall frame in, then closing it after himself.

"We're going see if they'll provide protection for Bonnie in case this wasn't an accident."

"Not an accident? Michael how could that be, she was hit by a drunk driver?" Michael looked at his voice box thoughfully.

"She's also linked to us-- a target to get at us if need be. A drunk driver wouldn't be overly hard to catch since seemingly the police were at the scene in less then 3 minutes."

"You have a point. I take it you're having one of those gut feelings of yours?" Kitt sighed wearily.

"You got it. Let's go pal," Michael answered firing up the engine listening to the powerful engine catch. Agood portion of the drive to the local precinct was in silence.

---

"What do you mean unnecessary?!" Michael growled, for a half hour he'd been trying to get answers only to be met by some excuse or aversion to the questions he asked.

"Mr. Knight it was a drunk driver. Not some assasin so there's no point to putting guards around her when we're already short on men looking for this guy as it is," the police chief said a little harshly.

"How can you be sure it was a drunk driver?!" Michael growled. This man was getting on his nerves and more so. He was also a little suspicious.

"I'm getting tired of you. Mr. Knight, I suggest you leave before I have you arrested for harrassing an officer of the law," came the gravely response, he was dodging the question. Michael's brilliant blue eyes narrowed as he hissed through clenched teeth, his strong jaw tight with anger.

"Fine, as you wish 'officer'." Michael practically spat. He turned on his heel sharply, walking out of the police chief's office.As Michael walked out toward the parking lot where his partner patiently waited. The younger cadets and officers shrank back as his overshadowing rage loomed around him. Several officers however looked at him calmly, eyes surveying his reaction. You could swear something was rolling behind those eyes that were supposedly oblivious as to why Michael was enraged.

Opening the front door of the precinct a little to roughly, Michael stalked out. Immediatly, the unbearable midday heat beat on him. Michael ignored it for the most part. Michael then headed to where he saw Kitt park himself, and at the sight of his partner he couldn't help but calm down a bit. You just couldn't be overly enraged when you had a soothing friend like him. As he neared Kitt he could hear Kitt's scanner speeding up as he scanned his partner worriedly. As Michael reached Kitt's driver's side, the door opened for him causing him to smile slightly. Bending his tall frame in and relaxing in the comfortable seat, Michael sighed while closing the door.

"I take it by your stress level that things did not go overly well?" Kitt mused softly.

"Nope." Michael sighed again leaning his head back on the headrest. The AC kicked on then blasting much apreciated cool air on Michael's face.

"Do you think Devon or RC3 might be able to watch her then?" Kitt wondered. He knew their mentor and RC3 had experience in fighting and possibly could defend Bonnie if push came to shove.

"I think they'll have to pal." Michael sighed leaning his head forward, starting the engine. He listened to it catch a moment before switching into gear and speeding back to the hospital. Unknown to either partner, the police chief had been making a phone call.

--

"He was here. I think he's suspicious." Police Chief O'Connor stated, voice still slightly irritated,.his face still showing his annoyance by Michael's persistance. His facial expression shifted to a nervous one suddenly.

" ...Yes I understand, I apologize sir, I'll make sure of it." He then hung up the phone rubbing his temples. How in the world did he get caught up in this? Unknown to him, a young volunteer had overheard the conversation. The young girl's eyes widened as she hurried out to find that man from FLAG, the papers she was going to file forgotten.

--

"I made arrangements with the hospital. Reginald will stay here and guard Bonnie. I've called for the semi as well, though without Bonnie I'm not sure how good it will do if Kitt's damaged..." Devon sighed nursing what was supposed to be coffee courtesy of the hospital's coffee machine while the two men walked to Bonnie's room since the doctor said she could have visitors.

"Okay, now I think Kitt and I need to do some snooping to find out what we can about this 'hit and run'. Possibly dig up some stuff on Police Chief O'Connor." Michael responded. When he said the police chiefs name it sounded more of a mockery if anything.

"You don't think he's in on this?" Devon's jaw slightly dropped looking at Michael horrified.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He avoided to many important questions." Michael nodded looking a little tense.

"He's leading the case, Michael. If he's in on this..."

"We're on our own," Michael muttered finishing Devon's train of thought.

"Though I think only a few are in on it. But I won't risk anything at this point," he added, causing Devon to nod in agreement. The two turned finally into a room on the left in CCU, number 277. RC was leaning on the bed rail tiredly, his eyes never leaving the deathly still form's pale face. It was a sharp contrast to the dark hair . Michael froze. This was the first time he'd seen Bonnie and he almost wished he'd hadn't.

Bonnie's face was pale a white bandage wrapped around her temple, where she had probably met the asphalt. The stark white of the bandage made her pale face look less ashen. Her eyes were of course closed as her chest weakly rose and fell. IV's supplied her with fluids and medicine she required while monitors watched and recorded every heart beat, every breath.

Michael watched the heart monitor line. The weak pulse was telling him more then he wanted to know at the moment. He silently prayed for each breath and heart beat to be followed by another. He jumped slightly startled by a gentle touch on his arm. He tore his gaze from Bonnie's still form and looked at his mentor tiredly, his eyes pleading quietly to him. Devon looked at him quietly for a moment then motioned for him to come in farther.

Michael stepped forward, his heart in his throat, feeling like he was suddenly carrying dead weight. He never realised how bad he must have looked when he was in her place. And that's exactly where he wished to be as he grabbed a chair and pulled it close to her bedside. Silently he wondered if this was how she felt as she looked at him when he was injured and lying helpless. Devon quietly motioned to RC to come out and get some rest as Michael took over the vigil.


End file.
